1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog amplifier circuit, a high-frequency amplifier circuit, and the like require one or more bias potentials to stably operate. Such a bias potential is obtained by supplying a current to a plurality of two-terminal elements; thus, a current is constantly consumed in operation (see Patent Document 1).